French Flings
by Obviously 0ptomistic
Summary: [One shot. Miss ValentinexSanji.] A blonde girl, a blonde boy. One March night in France, and a very stuffy alleyway with some wine. [Inspired by RP, my own character and the One Piece character Sanji.]


_Miss Valentine & Sanji fan fiction. From my RP character "Miss Valentine" and her current love Sanji. Not so good, but please read and leave a review!_

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.

He was an oddly smooth talker, and she could give him that much. Though, he was almost _too_ smooth. And she didn't realize it until he stumbled into the Paris lights three days ago; the smooth talker was completely different. And because of this little fact, she made it very clear that she would find him every other day or so.

The Paris air was filled with the slightest tickling scent of freshly baked bread. What he was doing in Paris completely baffled her, but she didn't mind anymore.

His name was Sanji, and that was about all she knew.

And she got that much off the street.

He smelled of cigarettes and the faintest cherry scent gave off from his shirt collar. She could only imagine what his lips tasted like.

But what was she thinking! He was a complete stranger, completely strange too. Even when she passed him every now and then, she knew he only chased after the finest skits in all of Paris. It disgusted her, really it did. A man of his age, which had to be only about a year old then her; already a womanizer.

But, when did Valentine ever care of men? She was engaged to a high and wealthy man from the Osaka region of Japan. Klahador Kuro, that was his name. But Klahador wasn't here in Paris with her, oh no. She had come here to visit her parents, tell them about her newly found engagement to the near thirty-five year old man.

Valentine knew well, very well about what her parents would do. That was why she didn't even bother going home that night. She had good bit of money on her, so she could surely spend it on a glass of red wine or two. Wine, did he like wine..?

And she reached the bar just before the sky had become pitch black and sprinkled with silver white stars. Her slinky black dress hung limply over the bar stool once she sat down and ordered the wine.

"Make that two glasses," a smooth, almost fluent French voice cut in. "It's also on me."

Valentine smirked from where she was sitting, back to the mysterious man. What was this? Some young French monsieur? Surely, he wasn't going to hit on her. Everyone knew the name Valentine in town, not one person didn't know. And by some chance there was one person, her father made sure they would know.

"Thank you," she said, spinning on the stool. "But I can buy my own--"

She froze, eyes locking on the man who somehow was standing next to her. Blonde, silky hair covering his right eye, a wonderfully fit black suit with three golden buttons, about five foot, seven inches. And his voice, was all too wonderfully smooth. It was him, it was _Sanji_. The French or American looking Japanese man she had run into so many times before.

"Please. Allow me to buy your lovely self a drink, _Mellorine._"

A slight pink came to her cheeks out of embarrassment and she crossed her legs, looking forward; he took a seat next to her. The wine came sooner then expected and there wasn't any small talk, barley any talk then a mutter of a thank you on Valentine's part. She raised the glass to her lips and took a quick sip, as if almost nervous of even drinking it. He didn't noticed it, or so she thought. Considering his one eye was covered, the eye that was close to her anyway.

"Valentine-chwan," he said, almost tasting the name she never even gave. "Your from Japan aren't you?"

_Great, he must be from Daddy's office. I just new it was too good to be true. Baka Valentine, baka._

"Why yes, yes I am. Half Japanese, half French. And I do believe your name is Sanji, monsieur."

"Ah, half and half. I almost mistook you for a lovely American, your skin is so fair. And yes, Sanji."

"Americans? As flattering as it sounds, American men are pigs."

"Well, I'm sure it's hard for them to keep their hands off of you."

"Indeed."

Small talk was cut short by another order of red wine. He defiantly wasn't what she had expected, but talking to him now...there was something almost familiar about him.

"Do you work for Daddy?" she asked, short and simple.

"Crocodile? Heavens no, love. I work at the _Baratie_, just here visiting a friend. And what about you? Aren't you suppose to be with that Kuro fellow? It was in the paper that you were suppose to marry him."

"Kuro? Oh, you mean Klahadore. Well, I'm on vacation and here to tell my parents the news of the engagement.."

"You don't sound very excited about it, Valentine-chwan."

"I'm only marrying for Daddy, then Klahadore can run the business and I can run away."

It was true. If she married Klahadore she wouldn't have to worry about running the business anymore and she could be happy running away or faking her death. Sanji's one slightly curly eyebrow rose at her comment and she merely took a sip of wine.

"Why not run away with Mr. Prince?"

It was what he was referred to on the streets as. And with that comment; he was either drunk or stupid.

She really wouldn't mind either, it was just the fact that when he used that name a cocktail waitress stumbled over towards the two blondes.

"Monsieur Prince?" she asked, one hand on her slightly tanned cheek. "It's me, Caroline. We saw each other last night, I hope you remember."

Valentine's eyebrows raised and she turned on the stool in attempt to leave. Clearly, Mr. Prince, was what they would call something of a player with women. She knew it was just too good to be true. She snorted lightly, left the money for her two drinks on the counter, and nearly stomped out; only to be caught by a smooth, yet tough hand. Even if she had no idea who or what had pulled her, once she landed to it's chest, she just knew it had to be Sanji. The scent of cigarettes and cherries, three tiny cold buttons on her back, and the soft nuzzling, whispering words being said into her peach scented hair. Something about not leaving him alone or letting him have another night with that other woman. For a moment she was tense, very tense. Then a few seconds later they had somehow found their way outside and in the back alley, and all the while she was still against his chest. Until, that is, she felt the brick wall scrape her back slightly and the feeling of warm arms trickled down her own arms and then up to her hair, and back again.

"Heh. You smell lovely, Val-chwan.." she could feel the smirk against her neck and her hands reached up to run delicately gloved fingers though his hair.

"Why thank you, Monsieur Prince." she hummed and as his lips kissed her collarbone, she gasped.

He chuckled almost innocently at the gasp and brought his head up to lock eyes with the blue-green eyed beauty. "Please, call me Sanji."

"Sanji.." She repeated softly, his finger grazing the pink, shimmering lip-glossed lips. "Sanji..."

It was almost as if she were trying to see how their names would fit together. Valentine and Sanji. Sanji and Valentine.

But her thoughts were cut short upon his lips trailing from her chin all the way down to what part of her chest the dress shown. She blushed and turned her head, taking a breath as he nipped and nuzzled at the parts being shown. Valentine gave off the faintest of moans as his lips trailed up and down again. It was almost like some sweet punishment that would drive you insane. And Valentine was becoming very, very crazy.

The nuzzling stopped partially and he looked up, cupped her cheek and made her look at him. Blue meeting blue-green. "We'll continue this another time, love." He purred softly, rubbing his thumb against her cheek. "I hope your not leaving anytime soon. Back to kitty Kuro."

He smirked, leaning in to brush his lips against hers. A quick lip to lip kind of kiss. But she had to say, it was the best one she'd ever had.

And he released her, letting the newly found chilled air hit her slightly kiss-drenched skin.

He left her. He left her standing there against the brick wall, contemplating over what had just happened.

And it seemed to her, that she just almost cheated on her fiancé.


End file.
